


make a deal with god

by howls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Mercenary Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Traveling Supernatural Help Hotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: Stiles leaves Beacon Hills with his Jeep full of spellbooks, the Argent bestiary, mountain ash, and weapons he’s stolen over the past few months, and his passenger seat taken over by the Fox that’s never left.(Peter can’t help but find it alluring.)
Relationships: Nogitsune & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 419
Collections: Secret Steter BFFs





	make a deal with god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wineabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wineabout/gifts).



The Nogitsune left more than scars, and disrepair, and death in its wake. No one noticed in the chaos of Stiles emerging from the pile of bandages the Nogitsune vomited. Before it escaped, it had looked at him with a weight that he felt to his bones. _It will come back for him._ A flash of gleaming silver eyes, then the Nogitsune escaped. ( _A claim, a claim,_ his mind screamed at him.)

When it was bitten and crumbled away, defeated and screaming, Stiles felt a nudge in his mind, a presence draping itself around his shoulders, and kept quiet. When Allison was lowered into the ground in a casket, Chris and Isaac escaping to France, and Derek leaving Beacon Hills, Stiles kept quiet. ( _A claim returned,_ something sparked in his gut, petals unfurled as an idea blossomed in his head.)

The Nogitsune was sealed away and buried, to be forgotten like a bad dream, but it had sunk its teeth and claws deep into his soul and latched on. _It refused to be neglected by him, not after everything they did for him_. Considering the past few years, it was not the worst outcome.

Stiles wasn’t surprised no one noticed the monster attached to his shadow. While Peter watched his every move, he was blind to the magic coursing through his veins. If it was able to hide inside Stiles for months because _weak, human, vulnerable_ Stiles couldn’t possibly be strong enough for a being like it. 

He was alone soon enough. Scott drowned himself in grief and Kira, the poor girl. Malia tried to find her footing in this new world they threw her into. Lydia’s makeup was a shield to cover her puffy eyes and cheeks. Peter sulked in the darkness like a cliche villain. His dad scrambled to find replacement deputies. (He tried to come to terms with everything Stiles was forced to do, Stiles knew this, but the averted eyes and empty house was proof that his dad put some blame on them.) 

Sometimes… Stiles wondered if it would be better for everyone if he just… left.

The Nogitsune, faithfully listening to his every thought, attuned to his every emotion, struck.

* * *

Stiles was in the restroom, the memorial service continued without him darkening its doorstep. The pack didn’t pay attention to him leaving. It was weeks after Allison’s death and the Nogitsune’s sealing. The town pulled itself together once it realized the terrorizer left. ( _Well, they hoped at least_.) A large memorial for everyone who died in the crossfire.

A breath on his ear jerked his awareness. Stiles was hyperaware of the clawed hand around his nape. The chest pressed against his back shook with a rumble. His nails dug into his palms.

“ _Stiles_ …” it said, the rancid smell from leaking wounds invaded his nose, made him gag and struggle in its hold. “ _Don’t be like that…. Let us in…. It wasn’t so bad before, right?_ ”

Stiles glared at the distorted figure in the mirror, the bandages might hide its face, but that voice— _his voice_ —was something he’d never forget. “Why would I let you back in, after all the chaos you caused?”

It put its full weight on his back, making him stumble and grab the sink for balance, and purred. “ _We will go far, far, away. We won’t touch your precious people. We will teach you all you want to know, Stiles…. Let us in, we won’t hurt you…. Not like_ ** _they_** _did….”_ A bandaged hand grabbed his chin and forced his head up until his eyes connected with the black stains that worked as the Nogitsune’s eyes. “ _You want to leave, and we will follow. We will follow if your answer is a yes or no because we’re connected, Stiles…. We’ll always be connected, but we can be_ ** _closer_** _and_ ** _stronger_** _if you let us in…. We miss you, Stiles…._ ”

Stiles looked at himself. The bags under his eyes, the shakiness of his body, running on so little sleep because he was so focused on protecting the pack and finishing high school _on time_. He ran himself ragged, caring for everyone. Stiles looked at his bruised wrist. Derek was annoyed with him because he wouldn’t stop talking. He needed someone to understand that this latest enemy had to be killed. _After all, they will keep killing, killing, killing._

But no one listened.

And Stiles—

He was _so_ tired. And the Nogtisune knew this.

“ _We will leave, and we will help you grow. Help you reach the power you should’ve had since the beginning._ ” It backed away, and Stiles spun around to face it. Slowly, the Nogitsune unwrapped the bandages around its head— _just like before, when it trapped him and took over his body_. 

Stiles looked at the hand it extended to him. A carbon copy of his own hand, the moles in the exact same spots, but the skin was waxy and deathly pale. 

“ _Let us in, Stiles. Let us help you,”_ the Nogitsune said.

Stiles reached out and grasped its hand. Before it could tear through his mind and cause havoc, Stiles clasped the bracelet he spent weeks creating when the Nogtisune appeared in his dreams again. He watched as the monster that possessed him tried to jerk away from him, shrieking at the top of its lungs. Its form flickered, jumping to what it looked like as Stiles, to what it looked like when it possessed the man Kira’s mother loved decades ago, to everyone it controlled. It tried to attack him but was rejected by a barrier that appeared around Stiles.

“I’ll let you in,” Stiles said and grinned, feeling their bond settled in the back of his head, “but only on _my_ terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come. May take some time due to health issues.


End file.
